In Every Incident There is YOU
by ryomaechizen2
Summary: ever since Mikan was saved from falling to the ground, every accidnt she meets her hero is aways there. The question is, will her hero ALWAYS be there or was it just luck that her hero was there and she's run out of it? R&R..rated K ...
1. Meeting

**HEY!! here's another story...i hope you enjoy this**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gakuen Alice, but i wished i did.. *sigh***

**anyways, ENJOY!!**

* * *

In Every Accident There is You

One rainy afternoon, a beautiful brunette was seen running down the street. She was in quite a hurry. Well, who wouldn't be? It's raining and if you don't have an umbrella like the brunette you'd be doing the same thing. But because she was running too fast and the floor was slippery and don't forget that this brunette is really clumsy, she slipped.

-Mikan's POV-

_A few minutes ago_

_I am walking back to my house. I came from the grocery store since my mother ordered me to._

_By the way, I am Mikan Sakura. I am 16 years old and a high schooler. I have auburn hair that reaches my waist and have chocolate orbs._

"_WAAAAH!!! It's starting to rain, I better run or else the food that I bought would get wasted." I thought_

Present time

I ran so fast that I slipped. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. After awhile, I've realized that no pain came. I opened my eyes slowly and saw tantalizing crimson orbs. It was my first time to see such eyes. I moved my gaze towards his whole face. The guy was handsome. He had a stoic face and disheveled raven hair which added to his already handsome self.

I analyzed our position. One of his hands were holding onto my wrist while the other was around my waist. Realizing this position, I immediately blushed.

Knocking me out of my trance, I straightened myself.

-End of POV-

Mikan Straightened up and said in a low voice, "Thank you."

"Hn." Was the raven-haired lad's brilliant reply.

Ignoring his oh so brilliant reply, Mikan introduced, "Hi, my name is Mikan. Sakura Mikan. What's yours?"

The lad didn't bother to reply, he just turned around and left.

Mikan whispered under her breath, "that was mean."

But it seemed that the lad heard her, so he stopped walking, faced her and said loud enough for the brunette to hear, "The name's Natsume, POLKA"

The brunette smiled because she found out the guys name but then gave a confused look after hearing the word 'polka'. She wondered why was she called that.

Then it hit her, it was the pattern of her underwear….

The flustered brunette screamed, "HENTAII!!! (pervert!!) Why did you peek on my underwear?!!"

The lad simply replied in a cool voice, "I didn't peek, you showed it to me."

"I didn't show it!!" replied Mikan.

"When you fell, your skirt flipped which showed a portion of your undies." Natsume explained coolly.

She was totally embarrassed…she was blushing a thousand shades of red.

"Whatever, PERVERTED JERK!" the embarassed brunette shouted.

The lad said monotonously, "Stop screaming idiot, I'm right infront of you."

"And you better start heading home."

Mikan gave up and started walking towards the direction of her house not uttering another word to the handsome lad.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? huh? huh?**

**well i hope you did...i'll be uploading the next chapter hopefully..so please review**

**Flames are obviously allowed just no bad language thanks...any kind of review will be fine just tat you review...i'd appreciate your reviews..you can also give me opinions for the next chappie :D**

**reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview****reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview****reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview****reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**

**click that button..i know you see it, so click it already**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Embarrassment

**Hey!! here's the second chapter..hope you enjoy..and as you've noticed i changed the title from in every accident to in every incident since i think it would be more suited..anyways, ENJOY!!  
I want to dedicate this chapter to those who reviewed in the first chapter..**

**hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter2 – Embarrassment Incident**

-Mikan's POV-

I finally arrived home. My home isn't big but isn't small either. It was a two-storey house. It was color beige in the exterior.

I realized that the food that I bought from the grocery store might have gotten went. So I checked it but thankfully it was in a plastic so it didn't get wet.

When I entered my home, I said aloud, "I'm back."

I saw my mom's face peek out of the kitchen, she had a smile on her face.

I looked a lot alike my mother. She had brown hair and a carefree personality but she has these alluring blue eyes. My father was the one who had brown eyes like mine and I got a bit of my personality from him too like my stubbornness.

I saw my mom's smile disappear and her features turned into a what-happened-to-you look, which was evident that she was worried about me since I am dripping wet.

I sheepishly smiled and said, "heheh, I forgot to bring an umbrella."

My mom, which by the way is named Yuka, just gave me a reassuring smile and said to me in a caring voice, "well, go to your room and get fixed. Take a bath as well. We wouldn't want you to get sick. After that, you can come down and help me cook dinner."

I smiled at my mom. I was about to step foot on the staircase when I remembered the plastic I was holding. So I turned to my mother and I handed the plastic to her which she took with a smile.

I went up the stair. But before I could be out of my mother's sight, I asked, "Oka-san (mother), where's otou-san (father)?"

My mother answered, "He's still at work dear. He'll be home for dinner."

I smiled and went to my room.

My room wasn't small but not big either. For me, it was just fine. It's walls were pink which was just the way I liked it. From the door's view, over to the left is my twin sized bed while right in front of me is my study table which also has my royal blue Mac laptop. The laptop was a gift my uncle gave me. My uncle Reo is rich that's why I have such an expensive laptop. Over to my right is another door which leads to my bathroom. On the left side of my bed is a table that has my alarm clock and on the right is my cabinet, which obviously is filled with my clothes.

After awhile

I'm in the kitchen helping my mom cook our dinner. Right now, it's 6:45 almost 7 o'clock.

I can't wait for 7 pm because that's when father will come home.

My father works in a small company. He's a manager there. I'm not really sure what he does but I never really tried asking.

At the moment I was chopping some tomatoes. It was for the salad that went well with the beef. I stopped and looked at my mother. She had a smile on her face while she was cooking the beef.

After giving birth to me, my mother stopped working as a waitress in a café. I always asked my mom if she wanted to work but she would always reply with an 'I have to take care of you' or 'who would watch the house and do all the household chores' speech. I knew deep inside she missed working.

I continued chopping the tomatoes and soon after moved on by checking if the rice was cooked…

Fast forward…

After dinner

I entered my room feeling sleepy. Dinner was fun. My father kept nagging my mom about trying to look for a job since it was obvious that she was bored staying at the house which miraculously, my mother finally agreed in looking for a job.

I was so contented because my family is so happy but then a face came into my thoughts. It was that handsome…I mean...rude, perverted jerk.

I shook my head trying to take out that pervert from my thoughts.

I sighed and soon enough, I drifted off to dream land.

CRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG

CRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG

I thought still half asleep, "what's that noise?"

Then it hit me, I had school today. I quickly got up and glanced at my clock. I saw it was 6:45 and school starts at 7 am.

I quickly took a shower, changed into my school uniform, ran downstairs, snatched a loaf of bread and exited my house while saying that I'm leaving.

Luckily I arrived at school 5 minutes before 7. I ran through the corridors not wanting to be late. My first class was my homeroom class which our teacher was Narumi sensei. I arrived at the classroom and did my usual greeting and went to my seat panting. The exact moment I took a seat was the exact time Narumi-sensei entered the classroom.

He entered twirling like a ballerina while wearing a ballerina's outfit. Everyone's mouth was wide open except for my best friend Hotaru. The reason behind everyone's expression is because Narumi-sensei was wearing a ballerina's outfit that is for GIRLS…not the guy one but the GIRL one…

-End of POV-

The only thing that went through everyone's mind was "Narumi-sensei really is gay."

And when they say gay it wasn't the one that meant happy…

Everyone's shock soon vanished since they were sort of used to it.

Narumi said in a sing-song voice, "Good morning class."

Everyone replied, "Good morning sensei."

He smiled at this and continued in his sing-song voice, "We have a new classmate today!"

There were whispers heard all around the classroom.

Before it could get any louder Narumi said, "You may come in now."

When those words were said, a handsome lad suddenly entered the room. All the girls had heart shapes in their eyes except for Hotaru and Mikan.

Mikan immediately recognized the lad as the so called rude jerk she encountered yesterday.

Narumi introduced the lad since he didn't want to.

"Well class, this Natsume Hyuuga. Please be good to him."

Narumi continued, "Natsume-kun, you can sit over there at that vacant seat."

Narumi was pointing to an empty sit behind Mikan.

Natsume walked towards the seat then he looked at the brunette. When he looked at her, a smirk formed on his lips.

Mikan was nervous because she could feel the stare the guy was giving him.

…

…

…

Soon enough a bell was heard, signaling the students that it was time for lunch.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Mikan stood up not minding the new student and went towards her best friend's seat.

"Shall we go to the canteen?" came a sugary voice from a pink-haired girl which was clearly directed to the cheerful brunette and the raven-haired girl.

Her name was Anna Umenomiya **(did I spell her name right?)**.

She is one of Mikan's friends. She loves cooking.

Raven-haired girl looked up from her desk, and looked at Anna with a stoic look.

This stoic girl is Hotaru Imai. As I've mentioned before, she is Mikan's best friend. She seems rather cold but she is caring in the inside. Well, mostly she shows her nice side to Mikan rarely and the fact that they are best friends but Mikan only sees this good side rarely means that others don't see this good side. But ever since Ruka became Hotaru's boyfriend, she started to show Ruka that nice side rarely too.

A blue-haired girl soon joined the gang and asked, "so are we heading to the canteen?"

Blue-haired girl's name is Nonoko Ogasawara. She likes chemistry a LOT. She too is Mikan's friend.

To explain things in a shorter manner, Mikan has a lot of friends which consists of: Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Hotaru Imai, Kokoro Yome, Yuu Tobita, Sumire Shouda, Kitsuneme, and Ruka Nogi.

Soon enough the gang went into the canteen with Natsume. Mikan found out that Natsume was Ruka's childhood friend. So now Natsume was included in the gang even if Mikan disliked the thought.

On their way to the canteen, Ruka noticed that Natsume already knew who Mikan was because when he first approached the gang he greeted Mikan.

_Flashback_

_Natsume and Ruka walked up to the gang. Ruka was smiling while Natsume gave an I'm-bored look. When he reached the gang, Natsume saw the brunette._

_He smirked then said, "Didn't expect you to be schooling here, __**polka**__." He said the last word quite slowly that anyone who would be listening would here that word REAL CLEAR._

_The gang didn't know what Natsume was talking about but soon enough they found out._

…

"_YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!!" an irritated scream was heard coming from the brunette._

_A lot of our classmates looked at our direction._

_End of Flashback_

-Ruka's POV-

I heard Mikan explain how they met the other day. She was obviously embarasse by the whole situation but she didn't seem to mention why she was called polka. No one seemed to ask so I didn't mind it.

I thought, "I'll just ask Natsume later about the nickname."

-End of POV-

When the gang entered the canteen they went straight towards an empty table.

After a long while

The day seemed to have passed quicker than usual. At the moment she was walking home with Hotaru.

Hotaru asked emotionlessly, "Mikan, why does Hyuuga call you polka?"

Mikan immediately blushed out of embarrassment when she heard that question.

Hotaru was tired of waiting and stated, "it's the pattern of your underwear, isn't it?"

Mikan blushed even more. Hotaru knew that she was right. She was always right and she loved that.

"Yeah, it's the pattern." Came a reply of a guy. It was obvious that it wasn't Mikan.

Mikan and Hotaru turned around to see who owns the voice.

It was none other than Natsume.

Mikan asked embarrassed, "w-wh-why are you here?"

Natsume replied, "I'm going home, idiot."

Mikan just gave an 'O'.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? do you hate it? anything you want to say about my writing? do you want to share an idea about what you want to read in the next chapter? do you want to say anything at all?  
Then review please...i accept any kind of review :D**

**reviewreview****reviewreview****reviewreview****reviewreview****reviewreview****reviewreview****reviewreview****reviewreview****reviewreview****reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**

**********************************click THAT button**

**********************************\/**

**********************************\/**

**********************************\/**

**********************************\/**

**********************************\/**

* * *


	3. I have something to say

**Sadly, this is not a chappie..**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated..**

**Well, it's because I had a lot of school work and I can't have low grades since I'm an honor student and since I want to maintain that, I have to study..**

**So because of the many school work I wasn't able to update. I'm terribly sorry for making you wait.**

**The good news is: since it's the start of my Christmas vacation, I will have a lot of time to update, hopefully. Though I won't make any promises that I will get to update this month, I will do my best to try and update a LOT because I'm sure when January comes I will be loaded with tons and tons of homework and maybe some projects. So, for now, please bear with me.**

**I'm really sorry.**

**i'm not sure if I will be able to do this but i'll try to update by the 23rd of December.**

**-ryomaechizen2-**


	4. Chapter 3

**i'm sorry i haven't updated lately...i'm really ..GOMENASAI *bows really really LOW***

**i'm so sooooooo soooooo sooooooo sorry..so here's the new chapter though it's not complete yet..it's not even half of the whole chapter...i'm not yet done with the whole chapter that's why it's not posted as the whole thing..i posted this part because i didn't want you guys to wait any longer since it took me months to update so here's the part..i'm really sorry it's not the whole chapter, this is the best i could do...really sorry**

* * *

**In Every Incident There is You**

**Chapter 3**

_Recap: _

_Hotaru asked emotionlessly, "Mikan, why does Hyuuga call you polka?"_

_Mikan immediately blushed out of embarrassment when she heard that question._

_Hotaru was tired of waiting and stated, "it's the pattern of your underwear, isn't it?"_

_Mikan blushed even more. Hotaru knew that she was right. She was always right and she loved that._

_"Yeah, it's the pattern." Came a reply of a guy. It was obvious that it wasn't Mikan._

_Mikan and Hotaru turned around to see who owns the voice._

_It was none other than Natsume._

_Mikan asked embarrassed, "w-wh-why are you here?"_

_Natsume replied, "I'm going home, idiot."_

_Mikan just gave an 'O'._

_-End of Recap-_

Mikan was once again dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say.

"…"

She decided that the best thing to do is just be quiet.

Hotaru thought, "this will make me RICH," while having money signs in her eyes.

Hotaru looked at Natsume then at Mikan then back to Natsume and back to Mikan. Natsume noticed this.

Natsume said, "What are you looking at?" directing the question at Hotaru. But we all know how dense Mikan can be.

Mikan answered, "Just looking at the sky."

Natsume replied, "Was talking to you polka. How dumb can you get?"

"That's not a nice thing to say you know, Hyuuga-san."

"Hyuuga-san? Don't call me that."

"then what would I call you?"

"My name, DUH!"

"sheeesh, don't have to be so mean."

"whatever polka."

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"No, polka," he said with a smirk.

"Natsume-kun, please," she whined while pouting.

"Stop that! You look uglier than your usual ugly face."

"You're sooooooo mean!!!"

"so? i don't care."

"wait, where's Hotaru? Where did she go?"

"She left us. You really are dense," he said while sighing and rubbing his temples.

"huh? Where did she go?"

he sighed and said, "I don't know polka."

she realized that she had passed her house and said, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going home, i told you before."

"WHAT! I passed my house. UGH! Now I have to walk back alone," she said while stomping like a child.

she started walking back when Natsume suddenly said aloud, "hey polka."

she turned around facing him, "hai?"

"I'll walk you back. You're so dense you might get lost going to your own home."

"You're so mean, hmph."

"Whatever."


	5. NOTICE

**Hello there minna-san! I'm sorry to say that this is not a new chapter :(**

**I have bad news …**

**I shall be deleting this story along with my other unfinished stories. WHY, you may ask? Well, I haven't really been proud of my work that's why I want to delete them. But no worries for I shall just be rewriting them and the plot of the story might change a little bit or completely. It depends on how horrible I think it is :P hehe.. **

**so there, but it will take a lot of time since I will be posting the stories when I have completed them, meaning when the whole story is complete from beginning to end. So I hope that you will be patient. You may review here and tell me what you think or what's in your mind or whatever you want to say to me. I will be deleting this story by next week so that you guys have time to tell me your opinions but you can also just PM me :). So I hope to hear what you guys think and I hope when I've rewritten the stories you'd like them.**

**BTW, I've already started on writing but it's none of the stories I will delete. I am writing a new story, once I am done with that story that is when I shall begin the rewriting so I hope when I post my new story you would read it. Anyways, just check out my profile. I'll be putting my status there as to what I am writing currently and what I'm planning to do and etc…**

**I'm really sorry that you waited so long just to receive this let down. I'm very sorry but I hope you don't hate me for this.**


End file.
